


lest he put forth his hand

by grancenturio



Series: fall from eden [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grancenturio/pseuds/grancenturio
Summary: Belial shows up just before Lucifer does, and everything goes wrong.(wmtsb1 alternate ending)





	lest he put forth his hand

**Author's Note:**

> look i wrote this in a fit of self-immolation at 6am don't judge me
> 
> thanks(?) to lucifer discord for giving me the inspiration for this

The atmosphere on the cliff edge is distinctly tense, all the crew members gripping their weapons and staring at Sandalphon as he grits his teeth and glares hatefully at Gran.

Gran swallows.

“Why—” Sandalphon begins, but gets no further before the sound of beating wings reaches all their ears at once. Gran turns, as does everyone else, to see a sharply dressed man with black, demonic wings leisurely descending towards them.

“Now, now, Sandy. Throwing a tantrum won't bring you any release, you know,” the man says smoothly. Touching down elegantly, he begins to stroll towards them, his wings dissipating into dark particles that float away on the wind as he does so.

“ _Belial_.” Sandalphon spits the name as if it is a curse. “What do you want?”

“Tsk, tsk. I come all the way to pick you up, and you're just so cold.” The man— Belial— pauses a short distance away, his sharp gaze sliding over the gathered crew members and landing on Gran.

Involuntarily, Gran finds himself shivering as Belial's dark eyes bore into his own. “Who are you?” he manages to ask anyway, keeping one hand firmly planted on his sword's hilt.

“My name is Belial,” the man in question replies. “I'm just an old partner of Sandy's. And you must be the Singularity that has our little Sandy here so worked up— ah!”

That last syllable comes out as an exclamation of surprise, Belial easily dodging to the side as Sandalphon's drawn sword comes swinging down onto the space he'd previously occupied.

“Shut up and go away!” Sandalphon yells, Gran seemingly forgotten for the moment. “We have nothing to do with each other anymore. And I don't need _anyone's_ help, least of all yours!”

“But you do,” Belial replies, apparently unconcerned by Sandalphon's prickly reception. “You can't even end one helpless child by yourself, let alone the world. I can.”

Sandalphon scowls at Belial. “You're lying. There's no way you can have gathered more power than I already did. I'm not falling for that again, you serpent.”

“Ah, what a tough nut to crack you are,” Belial drawls. “I've been sampling all the pleasures of the world while you were locked away for the past two thousand years, Sandy. Is it really so hard to believe that I've found a secret technique or two? Of course, you could always throw yourself on _his_ mercy otherwise…”

Gran doesn't need to turn away to notice the presence that has joined them. It's heavy, weighted down by the pressure of the whole world, yet it envelops him warmly in a gentle embrace.

“Sandalphon. It appears I have arrived a little late.”

“...Lucifer,” Sandalphon acknowledges, a strange hitch creeping into his tone. “Have you come to punish me now?”

“Please step away from Belial,” is all Lucifer says instead. “I will deal with him first, and—”

He's interrupted by a harsh, bitter laugh. “I see,” Sandalphon murmurs, looking up to stare into the empty blue sky. To Gran, it looks like he's trying not to cry. “So even after all that, he's still the one you care about. I see how it is.”

“You’ve gotten it wrong. That's not what—”

“Hey, Belial,” Sandalphon interrupts loudly. “That plan of yours to end the world — do you think you have room for one more?”

“For you, Sandy, there's always room.” Belial's wink is equal parts suggestive and deadly, and not for the first time, Gran feels a chill going down his spine. “What do you say we thrust our way out of here for now, and then we can _slowly_ catch up later?”

“I will kill you if you don't shut up,” Sandalphon hisses, but he spreads his wings again, sword already drawn and pointed at Lucifer.

“Sandalphon, wait—”

“ _Anagenesis!_ ”

The next few moments are something of a blur for Gran. His attention jumps back to Belial just in time to register that _oh shit_ , Belial just fired that attack at _him_ , and then his world becomes feathers and light as Lucifer moves before he can react. A split second later, his senses catch up, and he realizes that Lucifer just shielded him from Belial's attack.

“Um… thanks,” he offers, stepping back now that the danger is over and there isn't any reason for him to have wings pressed in his face. “Looks like they got away, though,” he adds, glancing over at the empty spot where the two have vanished from.

“Gran!” Lyria comes running from where she had been hiding behind Katalina, tackling him in a relieved hug. “I'm so glad we managed to save you!”

“Tch. If only one of us had been faster…” With the immediate danger over, the crew relaxes their stances.

“Wasn't anything we could have done, though. Did you see how fast that Belial guy left?”

“Indeed. Even if any of us had tried attacking them, we would likely have been easily neutralized…”

“Are you alright?” Listening to the crew as Gran is, it takes him a moment to notice that Lucifer's question was aimed at him.

“Mm, yeah, I'm fine. What about you? Wasn't Sandalphon your, well…” Gran trails off, not sure how much of Lucifer and Sandalphon's prior relationship he should admit he knows about.

Lucifer lets out a heavy sigh. “You've done well,” he says instead of answering Gran's question. “I'll take care of the rest, as is my duty.”

“But…”

Lyria doesn't get to finish her sentence, as Lucifer lets himself fade away without so much as a farewell.

“That's… just so sad,” she whispers, staring at the dancing particles of light as they spiral upwards in the wind. “It feels like— this all ended _wrong_. This isn't how it should've gone. Don't you think so, Gran?”

Gran, looking around at the cruelly blue sky, finds he has no answer for her.

**Author's Note:**

> what better way to cope with wmtsb3 than make myself even sadder by writing out every single awful fic idea I get?
> 
> the primarchs aren't present here bc I forgot they were around for danchou getting yeeted off that cliff in canon, so I guess this is an au now. also you can kinda tell that I forgot there were supposed to be crew members around halfway through writing this too and hastily stuffed them in at the end oops


End file.
